


Hold Me Down (clinging to a little bit of spine)

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Halsey (Musician)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Morning After, Morning Sex, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, mild dirty talk, okay some plot, reader is insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've been the girlfriend of the Ashley Frangipane for a while now and you start to wish for a little bit more from her on the physical side of your relationship, since literally the most you've done is make out with her. Your wish gets granted after a concert.</p><p>------</p><p>Before she could say anything, your lips met hers and you swallowed her small sound of surprise. Finally, you got her back from that one time. You pulled away before things got too out of hand. Her eyes. So warm and caring just a second ago, were now positively burning. </p><p>"We'll finish this later won't we. Y/N?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. and (s)he told me I was holy

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at smut, feel like I did sorta well. Have fun.

The sound all around you was deafening, the bass pounding in your ears. Stamping feet and frantic hands surrounding you. If all this weren't already familiar, the claustrophobia would be overwhelming. Concerts are no big deal for you, going to one was fairly easy when you're dating the performer. But this was her last show on her tour, and ending this all on a high note is what Ashley wants. Your attention gets pulled back to the stage when Ashley finished New Americana, the last song on the setlist. The crowd gets even louder, as if that was even possible. Being the performer she is, Ashley struts & prances around on stage, blowing kisses towards the audience. Smiling, you waved your glow-sticks and sign more.   
  
"I want to thank you all so much for coming here tonight, whether you just came along for your friend, or if you've been listening to my songs before you sleep for months. I appreciate every single one of you so much!". That was the Ashley you've come to love. She often acts cocky and confident, which is what many people want, but she's such a sweet and caring person.   
  
So many photoshoots have ended with her storming off in disgust at her photographers, who basically want her to act as innocent as possible, or show as much skin as possible, or act like a badass Green Day reject. But those are stories of the past. Now, she just puts up with it, knowing her social media will be filled up with either people saying they want to fuck her or calling her a slut.   
  
The first time you saw those messages on Twitter and Instagram, you were furious. Without thinking, you had blocked a whole bunch of those fake fans who just wanted her attention. You had forgotten all about that until Ashley confronted you with a tweet from one of those people you blocked.   
  
You had no other option than to admit that you had blocked them out of anger. Ashley had pulled you into a hug and quietly said that her management was pissed off because of this. You then started apologizing profusely until she had shut you up with a kiss.   
  
"I also wanted to give a special shout-out to my girlfriend, who's actually in the crowd tonight. Love you, babe!"   
  
That snapped you out of that memory trip. From the way the crowd reacts around you, it was easy to tell that most of them were happy for Ashley, some were dead jealous. Well, that should be expected. Smiling, you looked down towards your feet. 

* * *

After the concert, the security team leads you backstage. Weaving through the small crowd who were lucky enough to score VIP tickets, you decide not to draw any attention to yourself. Heading towards the back of the room, your plan was foiled by none other than your girlfriend.  
  
"And this is my girlfriend, Y/N!"   
  
_Great._   
  
The whispers start almost immediately. You try to block them out and not let them get to you for the sake of Ashley, but the crowd was persistent.   
  
_Ew is she even wearing makeup?_  
  
_I bet she's a gold-digger._  
  
_Halsey deserves so much better than her._   
  
Ashley's brow furrowed just slightly for you to know she had heard them. Pulling you aside, she whispers, "They're just jealous. Let's get outta here, huh?"   
  
Nodding gratefully, you smiled at her. This was to be expected from dating a famous singer, but Ashley had never really let you into the scrutiny of the media before. Not that you blamed her for the "fans' " actions.   
  
"I'll be with you soon, okay? Go."   
  
The security team made a re-appearance and they lead you away from the stadium. Climbing into the tour bus, you sat down and waited for her.   
  
When she did eventually come back, she looked pretty tired and emotionally drained. She sat down next to you with a sigh. When you looked up, her eyes were searching. Looking at you with such an expression, she might as well be looking right into your soul.   
  
"I'm sorry about putting you in that situation back there, Y/N. I should have known something like that could have happened."   
  
And there she goes, blaming something out of her control on herself.   
  
"Ash, it's fine. I promise, it's not your fault.", you said, smiling at her reassuringly.   
  
Once again, she opened her mouth to speak. Presumably to ask you if you really are alright.   
  
Here goes nothing.   
  
Before she could say anything, your lips met hers and you swallowed her small sound of surprise. Finally, you got her back from that one time. You pulled away before things got too out of hand. Her eyes. So warm and caring just a second ago, were now positively burning.    
  
"We'll finish this later won't we. Y/N?"   
  
The whole trip back to the hotel, you were distracted by her hand on your thigh. It seemed pretty casual, but that just made your wanting more apparent. Out of the corner of your eyes, it was apparent that she was smirking at you.   
  
You tried to shift away from her wandering hand, but that just made her grab you tighter, and higher up. But still, it wasn't high enough. Definitely not. Resisting the urge to swat her hand away, you decided to brave it during the bus trip. 

* * *

As embarrassing as it is, you were having trouble keeping your arousal hidden. And you were pretty sure Ashley knew that too, judging by the way she was looking at you.

Your hand in hers, you walked up to your hotel room. She was definitely trying to make you wait longer, make you need her more. Well, it's definitely working. For the last couple of steps, her hand released yours and drifted down, squeezing at your ass. Squirming out of her grasp, you unlocked the door, hands fumbling at the door handle. Just as you closed the door, her lips met yours. Your shoulders met the wall with a thud as she pushed you against it. One of her arms sneaks around your waist, holding you close. Her other arm swings around your neck.

Your jeans and shirt were quickly discarded to the floor, forgotten by both of you. Her shorts and tank-top followed those. You laughed as she grumbles about the impracticality of bra-straps when it comes to impatient girlfriends. But soon, both of your bras were off, too. She had never seemed as eager for your touch. But that was only mirrored in your own actions. Tangling your fingers in her hair, this moment seems like it can last forever.

When her lips left yours, she smirks as you let out a small sound of disappointment. Suddenly, you yelped as she picked you up, bridal-style and carried you to the bed. Dumping you unceremoniously on it, she climbed on top of you and...

"Wait."

Two parts of your mind were at war. One craved the love and the attention Ashley's giving you, the other...

"What's wrong, honey?"

Fighting back your smile for that nickname, you answered her. It wasn't going to be true... right?

"It's really not much but... What if I really don't deserve you? What if you actually hate me? What if-"

"Shhhh."

She placed her hand softly over your mouth.

"Listen to me, Y/N. You are so important in this world, okay? Even if everyone, including even yourself tells you that you are not, I'll be standing by you. Some people will be mean to you, don't listen to what they say to you. Not everyone likes you, and that's completely fine! In fact, being idolised and loved by a lot of people can put a crap ton of pressure on someone. Don't listen to those voices, inside your head or not. Promise me?"

The intensity of her gaze bore into your conscience. Finally meeting her eye-contact, you nodded. You might not have wanted to do this for yourself, but if there was anyone who you'd do anything for it was Ashley. Now smiling, she said "Let me show you just how much I do love you, alright?"

You nodded again to show consent, and she slowly started putting her lips all over your body.

"Every part of you that I kiss is perfect," she murmurs against your skin. Starting from your forehead, she slowly made her way down. You can't help but feel flattered by her thoroughness and the attention she's giving to you.

Slowly, she got to your hips and you squirmed slightly as she reached the waistband of your panties. Smirking up at you, she lifted your hips and took it off in one quick motion.

She began to lick the inside of your thighs. You raised a hand up to your mouth to stifle the whimpers and sounds. She looked up at you with a satisfied smile. As she got closer to where your legs met, your legs started to tremble more and more. So when her mouth met the outer edge of your labia, your hand really wasn't enough to stop the moan that slipped through.

Then, her tongue penetrated to your wetness and you forgot about everything that matters. All you could focus on was the way your left hand scrunched up the sheets below you and the sensations she- no, your girlfriend was causing in you. Her hands were on your thighs, caressing then and slightly holding them down since at this point, you felt like if she wasn't doing that, you'd fly off into space with all the emotions and chemicals inside you.

Just as you thought it wasn't gonna get any better, one of her hands made it's way towards your clit and started slowly circling it. You feel like you could just stay in this moment forever. Except you could feel the pleasure in you start to build. You shifted slightly, and Ashley looked up.

"You seem a bit uncomfortable, Y/N. Should I stop?"

You shook your head furiously, panicking internally. If she was going to go this far and stop...

"Use your words, princess."

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please, I want you."

She smiled at you, and for a previous second you thought she was going to give in.

"Want me. In what way, sugar?"

"I want you inside me. Now."

"Is that all? You just had to ask~"

You rolled your eyes, but that playful mood was punctured by her fingers back on your core. Slowly, she slipped a finger inside you and started to pump it in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. Her other hand reached up and started to play with your breast. You promptly stopped caring about if your hand was stifling your moans or not.

She then added another finger. When she curled her fingers inside you, you felt like screaming in elation or frustration. You couldn't tell which was better at this point. When she replaced her fingers with her mouth, she lifted her hand up to your mouth and teased at your lips. Obeying, you opened your mouth and her fingers, coated with your wetness, slid inside. Her fingers swirled around inside your mouth, coating your tongue with your taste. You moaned, an obscene sound coming from your throat as her tongue started to circle and flick at your clit faster. You moaned around her fingers, still in your mouth.

"A-aaah, I'm close, I'm so c-close!"

Ashley smirked at you, her mouth slightly lopsided. She pulled her hand from your mouth, trailing your spit mixed with your slick from your mouth, down to your core. She started to finger you again, sliding all the way out then back in all the way, scissoring and curling them. The combination of both her fingers and her tongue proved to be too much, and you yelled her name as you came, seeing the stars above you come alive as your toes curled and your body shook with it's energy. Her fingers didn't stop fucking you through your orgasm, which helped you ride through it like a tidal wave of emotions. 

Slowly, you came back down. Ashley left to clean up a bit, and brought you a wet towel. Slowly, she cleaned you off with meticulous care. When she finished, she curled up against you and covered the both of you with a blanket. The warmth of sleeping next to someone and from the sparks of your release buzzing pleasantly in your body, you fell asleep.


	2. got me down on both knees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the morning after (aka shower sex ayyye)

It was the sound of a conventional alarm-clock which woke you up from your sleep. It happened to remind you of the exact same alarm sound you used to use. Unfortunately, you’ve gotten so sick of this sound that you changed all your alarms to a different ringtone since this one just reminded you of school.

The light streaming through the window landed directly on your face. Groaning, you reached out using your arms for any source of warmth, but it seems that your girlfriend already got up. Blearily, you moved towards the general direction of the nightstand, getting even more tangled up in your bed-sheets in the process. You reached over and fumbled to hit the snooze button. It was apparently, 8:45. She was already up? Well, you supposed that she must have other commitments than you, being a famous musician and all that. 

You got up slowly, and began to search for your clothes when you realised with a blush that they were now sitting on the corner of your bed, neatly folded. Ashley must have picked them up for you. 

You pulled your jeans on, then walked over to your small kitchenette and made you and your girlfriend some coffee. Huh, girlfriend. You were finally starting to fully appreciate that word. From the bathroom, the sound of a shower being turned on drifted over to your ears. 

An idea like a light-bulb being switched on popped up in your head. Would she be okay with that, this early in the morning?! Well, only one way to find out. Draining your cup of coffee, you sauntered over to the bathroom and opened the door. She gasped playfully at that, and said:

“Y/N! I’m in here, you know.”

“I know.”

You discarded your clothes once again in a pile and got in the shower with her. Giggling, she moved over slightly to make space for you. Luckily, the shower wasn’t very slippery. On the other hand, it was rather cramped with two people in there. The water is cascading down your body and hers, creating small rivulets and lakes. The mist created by the water splashing off from her back hits you too, drenching your chest. 

Taking some soaps from next to you, you rubbed it on your hands and began to massage her back. Groaning contentedly, her muscles loosened under your touch. You started near her neck, and you were slowly working your way down, rubbing the lavender scented soap into her back. She giggled when you accidentally tickled her, and you smiled back. 

Your position was slowly starting to get uncomfortable, so you got down on your knees. There was barely enough room in the shower as it is, so you told Ashley that and she moved closer to the wall. Now the water was more or less just on your back and head. She laughed when you got to her ass and when you squeezed it playfully. In retaliation, you stated that the butt is a very important muscle and it’s utterly essential to take care of it too. She probably rolled her eyes, you couldn’t tell as she was still facing the wall. 

You finished up on her back with her lower calves. Getting the hint that you were done, she turned around. You started to thoroughly wash her front, too. As you cleaned her, you appreciated her body and how smooth and toned she was. Unlike the guys you’ve been with previously, being with a girl is a completely different experience. Not saying that the skin of other guys was bad, but compared to being with a girl... It’s like comparing a mere mortal to an angel. Her skin was smooth like honey, or chocolate, or velvet cloth. Any imperfections only added to her overall beauty. 

Suddenly, you realised your current level of closeness. Your hands were on her hips, and if you moved your head slightly, your face would be in her crotch. You looked up, and almost gasped. Her pupils were blown so wide, her eyes almost looked demon-like. Her skin was flushed, from either the water or your ministrations, or even both. Water droplets covered her body, shimmering slightly.

“Let me repay the favor from last night, okay?”

She nodded, and you didn’t hesitate. Her musk was mixed with the faint scent of lavender, and you moaned against her in appreciation. Slowly, you started licking at her core. Savouring her unique taste, you swirled your tongue around your mouth before continue to lick up her slick. The water from above you tricked down your face every so often, and dripped off from your chin. Ashley was making small, mewing sounds and moving her hips ever so slightly. Pleased by her reaction, you groaned with your face in her crotch. She positively purred at that, and started to grab onto your hair. And that’s when you decided that your other hand was gonna have to do something too. It found it’s way to your soaked cunt and you started to rub at yourself while getting Ashley off with your mouth and other hand. 

You decided to play it like she did last night. Moving up slightly, you started to flick at her clit with your tongue. There was the distinctive sound of her head being forced back onto the wall with a dull thud. Evidently, she had also tried to muffle her sounds by biting her tongue. Her reaction was even better when you slipped two fingers knuckle deep into her dripping core without much resistance. She moaned so loud and grabbed onto your hair, which made you groan in return. Taking your mouth off her slit, you kept fingering her as you said;

“Tell me how much you appreciate this. I want to hear every single sound you make, got that?”

Then you went back to sucking and toying with her clit with your tongue. Ashley cried out your name, and pushed your face up against her core even more. Stopping briefly, you teased her.

“I’m not hearing anything, maybe I’m not that good? Maybe I should stop…?”

“No! Don’t stop, please! You feel so good against me!”

You sped up the pace with your fingers, and she made a sobbing moan and she started to talk again. Well, in truth it was a pre-orgasmic babble, but whatever. It was boosting your previously nonexistent ego, so that was good.

“Please, Y/N, you’re making me feel so good. Oh god. Make me cum, make me yours, please, please! It’s so good I can’t fucking take it any more oh- Oh!” 

Her words just made you even wetter as you started to rub at your core faster. You could feel your own orgasm approaching, but by the sound of her moans, Ashley was closer than you. And that’s when you stopped completely. She moaned at the sudden loss of your fingers and your mouth, her desperation and discontentment clear. You grinned, and guided her hand to your cunt and started to finger her again. Getting the hint, she started to play with your clit too, and you both moaned. And then you said;

“Don’t you dare come without me, princess.”

She opened her eyes then, and you almost lost it then and there. She looked utterly wrecked, and it was because of you. She leaned forward, and pressed her mouth up against yours. Your tongues swirled and danced around each other, and she licked her own juices out from your mouth. When your mouths parted there was a trail of spit connecting you two, which snapped as you touched it. You decided to smear it on her chest. You started to toy with her nipples even as you felt your legs start to shake with her persistent fingers.  

“F-fuck, Y/N! I’m so fucking close~”

“Then come for me, kitten. I want to hear my name on your lips as you cum!”

She came first, yelling your name as she shivered violently while you fucked her using your fingers through her orgasm. Still shaking from her release, she kissed you violently, tongue meeting with teeth and your bottom lip being abused by her grazing teeth. And you came then, with the sound of your name on her lips still ringing in your ears. You said her name like an anthem, a prayer sent to the high heavens- mixed with an indecent amount of swear words. At this point, you didn’t even care if the whole hotel heard your cries, decency be damned. You wanted everyone to hear that Ashley belonged to you. The fans could have her stage name, but this Ashley was all yours.

The two of you took a few minutes to come down, and clean yourselves off again. The day had started on a high note.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick shout-out to my friend for helping me overcome the awkwardness of writing this. Fic and chapter title from Halsey's song, Hold Me Down.


End file.
